Cómo No Sobrellevar Un Embarazo
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: Cuando hay una mujer embarazada, los hombres siempre harán algo mal. [NaruHina/SasuSaku/SaIno/ChouKarui/ShikaTema] [Serie de OS] Basado en una Historia Real.
1. Exageración

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

.

.

.

**Cómo NO sobrellevar un embarazo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Exageración**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para los aldeanos de Konoha, muchas cosas se habían hecho tan típicas que ya nadie las discutía. Cosas como ver a la Ex-Hokage, Tsunade Senju, saliendo de la casa de apuestas completamente ebria y enojada, o ver a Rock Lee recorriendo las calles usando sus manos y gritando a los cuatro vientos algo sobre la "llama de la juventud".

O ver a Uzumaki Naruto correr desesperado por la aldea.

_-¡¿Dónde está´ttebayo?!-_gritaba_-¡Se supone que aquí lo vendían!-_decía mientras revolvía con ansiedad todos los puestos del mercado bajo las atentas e incómodas miradas de los dueños de los establecimientos.

Sí, nada fuera de lo común.

-¡_Dónde está´ttebayo_!-se jalaba de los cabellos. ¡Solo esto podía pasarle a él_!-¡Kami-sama me odia´ttebayo!_

¡¿Cómo conseguiría esa cosa antes de que se acabe el tiempo?!

….*….*….

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la aldea, Konohamaru Sarutobi caminaba tranquilamente cerca de la zona de entrenamiento. Había estado entrenando muy duro toda la mañana, aún le faltaba para dominar el Rasen Shuriken que Naruto le había estado enseñando.

Ahora con tanto tiempo libre debido a la paz tenía que buscar cosas para hacer y qué mejor que entrenar. Nunca se sabía cuándo podía llegar un nuevo enemigo, como ese tal Toneri hace casi dos años.

Estiró sus brazos-¡_Es hora de descansar!-_gritó emocionado. De todas formas, un chico de 17 años puede hacer de vago de vez en cuando.

-¡_Permiso´ttebayo!-_escuchó exclamar en la lejanía.

-¿_Naruto-niichan?-_se preguntó. Sin preverlo una gran nube de humo se fue acercando hacia su dirección.

_-¡Habrán paso´ttebayo! ¡Tengo prisa_!-corría descontrolado el Uzumaki, tanto que ni siquiera notó a su joven "aprendiz" delante de él.

_-¡Nii-chan detente!-_tarde fue su reacción ya que Naruto chocó directamente contra él tirándolo con brusquedad al suelo.

Se incorporó quejándose por el impacto. Se fijó quien era el idiota que se había metido en su camino sorprendiéndose_-¿Konohamaru? ¡Qué hacías en medio del camino´ttebayo! ¡Me pude haber matado!_-se quejaba ignorando olímpicamente a un casi desmayado muchacho llenó de moretones.

Parpadeó confundido-_¿M-Matarte?-_se enderezó y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al joven rubio_-¡Yo no soy el que anda corriendo como desquiciado sin fijarse por donde va! ¡Eres un imbécil, Naruto-niichan! ¡Así nunca llegarás a Chunnin menos a Hokage!_

_-¡Oye mocoso, respeta a tus mayores´ttebayo!-_le devolvió el golpe en la cabeza-¡_Y no te doy otra no más porque tengo una misión importante, Konobakamaru*!_

-¡_A quién dices bak…espera ¿misión?-_preguntó_-¿Tienes una misión_?-era extraño, en ese tiempo las misiones escaseaban o solo daban trabajos simples y con mala paga.

_-¡Sí y una importante así que no moles_…-y fue allí donde a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea. Miró al Sarutobi y una sonrisa, que se podría considerar malévola, se le dibujo en la cara. Después de todo, dos cabezas pensaban mejor que una -_Nee~ Konohamaru, ¿quieres acompañarme a mi misión´ttebayo? ¡Pero tenemos que hacerlo rápido!_

Los ojos del chico brillaron_-¡Sí!-_gritó emocionado. Una misión con su Nii-chan sería completamente genial.

_-Bien entonces, esto es lo que haremos_-se acercó a su oreja y empezó a susurrar. Mientras más hablaba, la cara de Konohamaru se ponía más y más azul.

No sabía porque pero algo de ese plan le olía a problemas…

…*….*…

Agitados y sudorosos, ambos chicos cayeron al duro suelo de los campos de entrenamiento. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Fácil, Naruto los había llevado a un acantilado a las afueras de Konoha para tratar de conseguir una flor especial que supuestamente solo se conseguía allí.

A pesar de ser ninjas y poder usar su chakra para subir esa colina, el camino estaba lleno de irregularidades naturales por lo que ellos tuvieron muchas dificultades para conseguirla, por poco y se parte la cabeza por la estupidez de Naruto.

Después habían ido a buscar a una anciana y le entregaron la flor para que ella hiciera una especie de brebaje extraño que apestaba ¿Cuál era e problema? Esa vieja bruja les había hecho limpiar toda su maldita granja a cambio del favor. ¡Maldita la hora que se le ocurrió llevar un pañuelo rojizo para limpiar! ¡Cómo carajo iba a saber él que a los toros los altera el color rojo!

¡Por eso tuvo que recontruir él solo todo el corral! ¡El traidor de Naruto se había a no sé dónde dejándolo a su suerte!

Si no fuera por la misión ya lo habría mandado bien a la…

-¡_Yush!-_le interrumpió sus pensamientos-_Ya descansamos lo suficiente. ¡Es hora de llevar esto´ttebayo!_

Por poco y el joven se pone a saltar de la emoción al ver que todo eso ya había acabado_…-¡Te espero cuando llegues´ttebayo!_-y con un "Puff" el rubio desapareció de la vista de un atónito Konohamaru.

Lo había dejado solo a kilómetros de la aldea, sin nada de energía ni provisiones…y se había ido tan tranquilo con un Hirashin…

_-¡Naruto-niichan!_

…*….*…

Una vez pisada la puerta de la aldea (casi desmayado, herido y con grandes ojeras) decidió buscar el chakra de Naruto para poder pedirle _amablemente_ explicaciones. Le sorprendió sentirlo en el hospital junto a su esposa. Recuperando las energías al instante, corrió hacia allí. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupado

Rato después, ya había llegado afuera de la habitación de hospital que le habían indicado. Abrió con fuerza la puerta.

-¡_Qué pasó! ¿Nii-chan que pasó con Hinata-san_?-se quedó piedra al ver a Naruto cerca de Hinata, la cual acariciaba su enorme vientre, mientras que el brebaje yacía en una mesita.

-¡Konohamaru/Konohamaru-kun!-saludaron.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Luces un poco cansado-le preguntó Hinata. Él se quedó sin habla un rato.

-Etto…¿qué está pasando aquí?-Naruto empezó a reír nerviosamente extrañando a los otros dos presentes.

Hinata los miró y miró el envase que su esposo había traído consigo. La cara de Konohamaru y la manera que entró. Unió los puntos y suspiró con resignación_-Naruto-kun, ¿lo volviste hacer, cierto?-_le regaño.

-¡_Pero tenía que hacerlo´ttebayo! ¡Estaba preocupado´ttebayo!_ haciendo negar a Hinata.

-_Querido, sólo fue un pequeño resfriado No era nada grave, Sakura ya te lo había dicho. Además ella ya me había dado la medicina_-el pelimarrón no entendía nada aún.

-Bueno creó que exageré un poquito-se rascó la cabeza-Mira Konohamaru, no es gracioso. Todo lo que hicimos fue por nada´ttebayo-empezó a reír. Mientras Hinata lo miraba con reprobación.

Konohamaru…bueno él recordó cierta cosa que varias personas le habían comentado: Naruto exageraba cualquier mínimo detalle del embarazo de su esposa y se llevaba con engaños a las personas para poder "solucionar" todos esos detalles.

Su respiración se agitó muy fuerte y escondió sus ojos con su flequillo.

_-Nee, Konohamaru ¿estás bien´ttebayo?_

_-Lo siento Hinata-san-pronunció-Pero me alegra que estemos en el hospital porque…-_miró con rabia al rubio.

Desde entonces se corrieron dos rumores muy acertados:

"_**Uzumaki Naruto, el héroe de todo el Mundo Ninja, podía ser un completo exagerado cuando se trataba de cuidar de su bebé y de su amada esposa y eso le traía muchos…muchos problemas"**_

Y

"_**Sarutobi Konohamaru podía ser muy pero muy rencoroso"**_

.

.

.

-¡_Voy a matarte Naruto-niichan!_

.

.

.

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

_*Es un juego de palabras entre Konohamaru y baka…no sé…me gustó XD_

_._

_._

…_Bueno, quizá se pregunten: "Tsuki ¿por qué hiciste este raro fic?" Bueno es una historia graciosa; mi sobrino cumplirá 4 años muy pronto y con mi familia nos pusimos muy sentimentalones y empezamos a recordar cosas que pasaron durante el embarazo de mi hermana. Fue allí dónde nos dimos cuenta que nos pusimos un poco "locos" durante ese tiempo..en serio…todo lo que escriba aquí son cosas que mi familia experimento…la exagerada fue mi madre que quede claro XDDD Es en serio, lo de la caída y la manta…solo que en vez de Konohamaru fui yo la perjudicada en la búsqueda XDDD_

_Bueno volviendo al tema, me puse a pensar que muchas de las actitudes que tuvimos concordarían bien con NUESTROS SHINOBIS FAVORITOS y sin poder evitarlo (y bajo el regaño de mi padre) me puse a escribir XDDD _

_Y bueno, esta es la pastrulada que salió de mi loca familia, realmente espero que les haya gustado y se hayan reído un poco ;)) _

_Los quiero, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! _

_**PD: Un review es igual a escritora feliz que es igual a continuación rápida ;))**_


	2. Irritabilidad

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cómo No Sobrellevar Un Embarazo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Irritabilidad**

**.**

**.**

Si buscabas describir a Uchiha Sasuke en pocas palabras, sería _"con tendencia a molestarse"_. Y si aún no creías en esas palabras, tan solo bastaba verlo caminar por ahí.

Muchos aldeanos todavía recuerdan que ante una broma de Uzumaki; Sasuke estuvo a punto de destruir medio centro de Konoha. ¡Si no fuera por el Rokudaime, muchos hubieran tenido que dormir en carpas _otra vez*_!

O aquella vez cuando un chico trató de coquetear con su entonces novia, Haruno Sakura. Pobre muchacho, aún le quedan secuelas del Mangekyo Sharingan que el pelinegro le lanzó.

Ah no…pero había cierto detalle que nadie pasaba desapercibido: En todo lo que hacía, su rostro siempre se mostraba inmutable; lo máximo en expresiones que hacía era fruncir el ceño ligeramente pero nada más.

Por eso, era muy extraño verlo caminar mientras refunfuñaba junto con un aura de puro odio y con una cara que prácticamente decía "acércate y ve preparando tu funeral". Todos lo que le pasaban huían rápidamente, el Uchiha Sasuke normal era de por sí ya peligroso, el furioso debía ser mucho, pero mucho peor.

Había que ser o muy valiente o muy tonto para acercarse ahora.

_-¡Yush, Teme!-_como decían o valiente o tonto_-¿Qué sucede´ttebayo? Estás con cara de estreñido, más que de costrumbre´ttebayo._

_-Déjate de tonterías, Usurotonkachi-_masculló-_No estoy de humor._

_-Hay pero que carácter te cargas, Teme_-se puso a su lado empezó a caminar junto con él_-¿Qué es lo que pasó´ttebayo? Usualmente no quieres matar a alguien antes de las 10 de la mañana. _

-_Tsk_-obvio el comentario-_Sakura_-susurró.

_-¡¿Eh?! ¡Cuenta cuenta´ttebayo!_-le insistió. En cambio, Sasuke lo miraba con algo de repulsión. No sabía quién era peor: Si Ino o Naruto, ambos parecían viejas chismosas. Pobre Hyuga que tenía que aguantar al idiota-¡_Vamos a Ichiraku y me cuentas´ttebayo!-_empezó a correr el rubio.

Mientras que él no sabía porque pero, solo en ese momento, sonaba mejor ir a ver como Naruto se engullía medio restaurante que volver a casa y más con ese _molesto _detalle que allí estaba.

-_Tsk, dobe_.

…*…*…

-_Eso fue lo pasó_-decía mientras terminaba su té.

_-¡En serio Sakura-chan te dijo eso! ¡No puedo creerlo´ttebayo_!-una venita apareció en la frente del Uchiha.

-_Hmp_-resolpló-_Es una molestia._

_-¡P-Pero Teme!¡Estás exagerando´ttebayo! ¡Sólo te dijo que quería chuchi cuchi! ¡No era para que le grítarás´ttebayo!-_decía mientras hacía señas con sus manos. Un golpe en la cabeza lo detuvo.

-_Deja de hablar de mis cosas en voz alta, idiota_-vio como Ayame, la hija del dueño, estaba sonrojoda. ¡Genial! Ahora sería la burla de Konoha-_Tsunade dijo que no se podía hacer_-tosió un poco-_**eso**__ en el último trimestre, se podía adelantar el parto. No quiero que mi hija_ _corra peligro-_

_-¡Pero pudiste decírselo de una mejor manera´ttebayo! ¡La pobre lloró!-_levantó su mirada y vio la cara seria de su amigo_-¡Yo jamás me perdonaría hacer llorar a Hinata y menos en su estado´ttebayo! ¡Ahorita mismo te vas y le pides disculpas o si no yo_…-se detuvo abruptamente extrañando al otro.

_-¿Qué te sucede?-_preguntó. El rubio levantó un dedo y empezó a señalar algo, él giró su vista y vio a su esposa tras él.

-_Sasuke-kun_-susurró. Se le veía contenta, cosa rara después de la discusión.

_-¿Sakura?-_ le preguntó.

De repente, unas lágrimas empezaron a descender desde la cara de la chica_-¿Ya no me quieres? ¿Por eso te fuiste? ¡Por eso nunca estás en Konoha_!-sorbió su nariz.

-_Sakura cálmate_-miró alrededor y vio cómo todos lo miraban con desaprobación ¡Qué acaso era el día de joder a Sasuke o qué!

_-¡Tú ya no nos quieres; ahora Sarada tendrá que buscarse un nuevo…-_no pudo terminar la frase porque el Uchiha se había acercado a ella y de un solo movimiento la había cargado.

Con una sola mirada alejó a todos los curiosos y con rapidez desapareció.

-_Teme_-susurraba furioso el rubio que había sido completamente ignorado-_¡Por qué eres tan malditamente precipitado´ttebayo!-_gritaba.

De repente, Ayame se le acercó con un papel-_Naruto-kun, ¿quién pagará la cuenta_?-¡Oh sí! Sasuke se la iba a pagar…y no sólo con dinero.

…*…..*…

-_¡Bájame! ¡Te dije que me bajarás, bastardo!-_con una venita resaltando, la soltó encima del sillón de la casa.

-¡_Eso dolió! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!_

_-Me pasa que estoy hartó de esto_-se acercó a ella y la tomó de las muñecas_-¡Todo lo haces de una manera tan irresponsable! ¡Tus caprichitos pueden dañarla!-_presionó un poco más fuerte-_¡Qué sucede contigo Sakura! ¡Tú no eres así! _

Un sollozó lo detuvo, bajo la mirada y se topó con un río de lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Sakura-_Tsk_-la envolvió entre sus brazos. ¡Joder! Siempre tenía que dañarla…

-_Lo siento, Sasuke-kun_-hipaba- Es sólo que…últimamente no sé qué me pasa. Quizás las hormonas-sonrió ligeramente-_Tsunade-sensei ya me había dicho que quizá eso pasaría pero…_-ahora le tocó ser interrumpida por él.

-_Yo debería disculparme_-torció un poco la boca. –No debí gritarte, sigo siendo el mismo idiota. No sé qué me pasa-la mujer le acarició la mejilla y él, él simplemente se dejó hacer.

-Solo estás preocupado, yo también lo estoy-se acarició su abultado vientre- Esto un nuevo que tenemos que enfrentar-le hizo un mimo-Pero lo haremos juntos ¿no?-le sonrió.

Sasuke no entendía cómo esa chica puede ser capaz de amarlo de a tal magnitud de perdonarle todo cuando el mismo no se perdonaba. Realmente, era un jodido suertudo.

-_Hmp, molestia_-le sonrió muy ligeramente. Permanecieron un rato más abrazados.

-_Sasuke-kun_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Aún quiero hacerlo, tú sabes….__**eso.**_

_-Sakura_

_-Está bien, está bien. Después de que nazca Sarada, quiero más UchihaS en mi casa._

_-Hmp-_eso sin dudarlo. Después de todo, molestarse con su hormonal mujer traía consigo una deliciosa y, para su mala suerte, sana reconciliación.

-_Todo por Sarada_-pensaba.

.

.

Al día siguiente, extrañamente habían aparecido unas extrañas pancartas por toda la aldea. Ahora Uchiha Sasuke había encontrado otro motivo para molestarse.

"_**¡Uchiha Sasuke-Teme no complace a su esposa´ttebayo! ¡Los Uchiha la tienen chiquita!"**_

¡Oh sí! Cómo disfrutaría liberar un poco de frustración con la cara del Dobe.

**.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

***Recuerdan lo de Pain, bueno…supongo que tuvieron que dormir en carpas…la verdad no lo he notado. **

**.**

**.**

_¡Aquí acaba el capítulo! Gracias por leerme. Me hacen muy pero muy muy muy feliz. Quizá ya lo notaron pero ya les respondí los reviews (bueno quizá me falten algunos pero enseguida lo hago) ;)_

_¿Qué les pareció? Me es muy importante que me lo digan pooooorqueee ¡ESTA ES MI HISTORIA! Esa fue mi manera incorrecta de enfrentar el embarazo de mi hermana. La verdad la hormonal parecía yo. Lo cual es muy extraño porque usualmente soy un pan con azúcar y miel, literal. XDD ¡Me enojaba por toooodo! Hasta de lo que se paraba la mosca XD _

_Los acontecimientos de aca la mayoría son inventados..excepto el llanto y el griterío. Le dije cosas feas a mi hermana ¡me pareció muy irresponsable lo que iba a hacer! _

_Cómo verán, este no es tan gracioso…pero así es la vida….a veces rosa y a veces negra__**. ¡PERO LES PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE SI LO SERÁ! ¡LO JURÓ!**_

_Cómo ya habrán visto, acabo de notar que soy media teme…así que me voy a vagar por el mundo (¿)_

_Y buuueno, de nuevo ¡Gracias! Y les adelanto una cosilla…La historia de Sai e Ino es la más loquilla de todas ¡Esperenla!_

_Y como ya habrán notado: __**REVIEWS ES IGUAL A ESCRITORA FELIZ QUE ES IGUAL A CONTINUACIÓN rápida ;) **_

_Los quiero. Hasta la próxima. BYE BYE._


	3. Sobre-Información

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cómo No Sobrellevar Un Embarazo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Sobre-Información**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Una de las calles más tranquilas de Konoha era en la que se encontraba la Floristería Yamanaka, cosa extraña si tomas en cuenta a quién pertenecía. Muchos decían que se trataba del poder de la flores, estas con su belleza podían tranquilizar hasta la persona más escandalosa, sino pregúntenle a Uzumaki Naruto cada que va a buscar flores para su esposa. Sí, esa zona es pura tranquilidad.

_-¡Sai!-_se escuchó un grito.

O lo era hasta que la líder del clan se embarazó.

-¡_Trae tu hermoso trasero aquí de inmediato!-_exclamaba Ino desde el balcón de su hogar_-¡Sai!-_

_-Aquí estoy, preciosa-_llegó sonriente el pelinegro cargando un gran arregló floral.

-_Sai, tengo antojo de unos dangos_-la mujer hizo un puchero-_Podrías traerme algunos, por favor_-decía alargando las vocales. El tono meloso siempre funcionaba, jamás le habían negado nada.

-_No_-le sonrió.

_-Gracias, cariño. Además quiero...Espera. ¿Qué dijiste?_-¿Había escuchado mal? Sai no sería tan estúpido de habérsele negado ¿no?

-_Dije que no_-Ok, si era un estúpido.

La cara de la rubia se contrajo en una mueca furiosa_-¡Qué te pasa! ¡Estoy embarazada, idiota! -_empezó a armar un berrinche_-¡Y no por obra y gracia del espíritu santo, no señor! ¡Sino de TU bebé! ¡Lo cargaré por 9 p***s meses yo sola y no me puedes dar un simple capricho! ¡Eres un imbécil!-_la había encabronado y lo peor de todo es que él seguía con su tonta sonrisa.

-_Ino, leí en un libro que las mujeres embarazadas deben cuidar mejor su alimentación para que el bebé pueda obtener los nutrientes necesarios para su óptima formación y crecimiento. Los dangos son bocadillos con demasiada azúcar y muy pocos nutrientes esenciales. Yo te recomendaría comer ensalada de verduras o pescado hervido. Contienen mucho hierro y omega 3*, lo cual ayudaría a la formación más óptima del cerebro y evitaría la anemia en el niño_-recitó con un aire intelectual.

La rubia lo miraba con una vena hinchada en la frente. Cuando Sai se ponía en plan "buscaré información para que el embarazo sea lo mejor posible" podía ser muy molesto e irritante. Quería tirarle la reverenda bronca por no mimarla como ella se merece, pero Inojin la andaba pateando como exigiéndole sus tan deseados dangos. Así que tragándose todos sus insultos que tenía preparados para su esposo. Hecha una furia; tomó su bolso y con la cabeza en alto salió de la florería rumbo a la tienda de bocadillos. ¡Qué se jodiera Sai! Ella estaba embarazada y haría lo que le diera la gana.

Ya después se encargaría de él…

-_Además debes bajar un poco de peso, tus muslos se ven más anchos_-le dijo a la lejanía.

Ok, ese era su límite-_¡Sai_!-

…*….*…

-_Creo que Sai tiene razón_-decía la pelirrosa mientras tomaba su té-_Creo que deberías cuidarte más. Tienes que tener en cuenta que todos esos consejos son últiles, quizá debería leer esos libros también-_

La Yamanaka ya estaba harta, parecía que todo el mundo se había confabulado para joderla. Primero su madre le dijo que lanzarle el jarrón de rosas a Sai había sido excesivo ya que él solo quería ayudar, después se había encontrado con Hinata y Naruto cuya aura de "pareja perfecta", que usualmente le encantaba pero ahora le asqueaba, se habían ido a saludarla y el rubio idiota le había mencionado a su esposo sobre ese maldito libro. Ya sabía a quién tenía que echarle la culpa de su mal humor. Quizá decirle a Naruto algunos "consejitos" sobre el estado de su esposa. Todo el mundo sabía lo exagerado que era el Uzumaki, así que sería una buena venganza.

Pero volviendo al tema, cuando llegó al local de bocadillos se había encntrado con Sakura. Le había contado todo lo que le hizo el ex – Raíz y le venía con esas.

_-Sakura no estoy de humor para regaños_-siseo-_Yo no me quejó que tu frente se vea más grande con la tremenda panza que te cargas. No puedo creer que Sasuke-kun se fijará en ti, quizás ya se dio cuenta y por eso se la pasa de viaje_-

-_Pero mira Ino, estás más cerda que de costumbre. Creo que Sai te está mandando indirectas, solo mira tu gordo trasero_-se miraron directamente lanzando chispas de los ojos. Normalmente, sus peleas terminarían en risas o por defecto en golpes a algún mueble o adorno del establecimiento, pero lo que nadie se espero fue que las dos mujeres se abrazaran y lloraran a moco tendido.

_-¡Sai es un desconsiderado!-_

_-¡Sasuke me ha abandonado!-_

_-¡Perdóname, no pienso que tú frente este más grande. Sigue siendo de marquesina!_

_-¡Yo no pienso que estés más gorda, sigues igual de cerda que antes!-se "disculpaban" las kunoichis._

En una expresión de total bipolaridad, las dos empezaron a soltar toda su furia_-¡Ellos son los culpables de nuestra desdicha! ¡Son uno idiotas_!-gritaban después de derribar el pequeño banco donde estaban sentadas.

Todos los demás comensales veían la escena con una gran gota en la cabeza, esas mujeres sí que eran una sorpresa andante. Por no decir otra cosa…

…*….*…

Después de su arranque, Ino se despidió de Sakura acordando juntarse con las demás para una reunión de chicas más tarde.

Ya estaba un poco más tranquila de su "arranque de hormonas", decidió volver a casa para tratar de hablar con Sai. Después de todo, él tenía buena intención. Había sido criado prácticamente para hacer una máquina para matar, no podía culparlo de tratar de informarse sobre como criar correctamente a un niño.

-_Papá se está esforzando mucho ¿no_?-se acarició su abultado vientre mientras caminaba. Había traído unos cuantos pasteles en modo de disculpa para su marido.

Llegó hasta a la puerta de su hogar-_Sai-kun ya estoy en ca…-_sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran de la sorpresa_-…sa-_Todo el pasadizo estaba cubierto de libros sobre la maternidad, la crianza de los hijos y ese tipo de cosas. Parecía que alguien había asaltado una biblioteca.

-_Ino, bienvenida a casa_-la rubia saltó ante tan repentina aparición. Volteo y vio a su marido con su típica sonrisa_-¿Ya te pasó tu revolución de hormonas? Leí en un libro que eso es típico en las embarazadas y menopaúsicas-_

-_Sí-_dijo irritada. A veces se preguntaba cómo diablos se había enamorado de él- _Maldito sea su sensual cara y su habilidad en la cama_-susurró.

-_Lo sé, cariño. Yo soy bueno en la cama. Leer el Kamasutra me sirvió de mucho_-le sonrió de nuevo-_Ahora vamos, hice la cena_-se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Ella, sonrojada, lo siguió. Frente a ella había todo tipo de verduras y asados que se pudo imaginar-_Los Akimichi me prestaron unos libros de cocina y revisé cuales son los más adecuados para el bebé. Así que a disfrutar_-se sentó frente a ella invitándola. Un poco incómoda, se sentó y empezó a degustar los manjares.

-_Lo siento_-pronunció el pelinegro-_No debí de negarte tu antojo. Creo que me estoy pasando con lo de los libros pero realmente quiero hacerlo bien. No quiero fallar con Inojin. Quiero que viva todo lo que yo no pude_-extendió la mano para alcanzar la de su esposa.

Ella solo pudo sonreír y devolverle el gesto, ya recordaba porque lo amaba. Siempre la sorprendía con sus arrebatos de sentimientos-_Está bien Sai, sé que lo harás bien_-

-_Por cierto, Ino, el pene pequeño de Naruto me dio otro libro sobre bebés. Dicen que podremos tener sexo en las últimas semanas de gestación, ayuda a abrir el canal de alumbramient_o-

Bueno, como dice el dicho: "No hay nada mejor que hacer el amor después de un lío". Agradecía a Kami que solo le faltaran pocas semanas para el parto.

_-Sai, cariño…tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer_-se paró de la mesa, lo jaló de las solapas y lo arrastró hacia la habitación.

.

.

Días más tarde, se encontró a Uzumaki Naruto recorriendo las calles despavorido buscando leche de rinoceronte y de DoDo* para su esposa. Las fuentes dicen que una de las doctoras le recomendó buscar esa medicina para el resfriado de su esposa.

.

.

.

¡Qué tal mis queridos lectores! ¿Extrañaron a esta atrasadora? Lo sé, soy mala ;) ¿Valió pena la espera? No lo sé, ustedes díganme XDD Esta historia se trató de …wait for it…¡MI PADRE! En esa epóca prácticamente acosaba a mi hermana con cuchumil libros sobre maternidad y déjenme decirle….les juró que era un Sai hecho y derecho XDD

Por cierto ¿Les gusto el dramatismo barato? Vi un comentario comentando eso respecto a Ino y pensé…es cierto….así que como yo complazco a todos (¿) decidí hacerlo XDDD

¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! Perdónenme si no he podido responderles; les juro que los recompensaré con el siguiente y amigos míos se nos viene el ShikaTema XDDDD

**Aclaraciones:**

*La verdad no estoy segura de estos datos. Mi hermana me dijo que eso le había recomendado el doctor. Por favor, si me he confundido les agradecería que me corrigieran.

*El dodo es un ave, supuestamente, prehistórica que se extinguió muy rápido. Osea, Ino lo mando al limbo al pobre rubio XDDD


	4. Pereza

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cómo No Sobrellevar Un Embarazo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pereza**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cualquiera que conociera a Nara Shikamaru concordaría en que era un hombre muy inteligente. Muy inteligente y vago a la vez.

Por eso, nadie debería extrañarse verlo holgazaneando en una banca viendo las nubes, excepto claro ahora que cumplía obligaciones como uno de los consejeros de la Aldea.

_-¿Shikamaru?-_Él mencionado chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

_-Chouji_-susurró.

-_¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con Hokage-sama?_-decía mientras comía una bolsa de patatas.

-_Estoy de descanso. Kakashi tenía que hacer papeleo por terminar y me dejó el día libre-_aunque él sabía que solo había buscado escusas para poder leer sus libros "picantes" sin que lo molestarán.

_-¿Y por qué no estás con Temari-san?-_

Con un salto, se sentó al escuchar el nombre de su esposa-_Tsk, eso problemático de decir_-empezó a estirarse-_Temari anda un poco...-_hizo una pausa para buscar la palabra correcta_-irritable desde que entró al tercer trimestre del embarazo_-decía mientras se rascaba la nuca.

_-¿Shikadai le está dando problemas?-_

_-Es un niño tan problemático como su madre-_decía con una sonrisa.

_**-**__Al menos no salió tan vago como el padre-_Shikamaru ni siquiera tuvo que girarse para ver quién era.

-_Bueno creo que no tan problemático como ella_-se dio la vuelta y para ver a su mujer que usaba un Kimono negro que resaltaba el abultado vientre que llevaba.

_-Lo que tú digas, bebé llorón_-se mofó de su marido -_Chouji, buenas tarde_s-saludó al hombre que había sido dejado de lado por un rato.

-_Hola Temari-san. ¿Cómo está el pequeño?-_preguntaba amigable el Akimichi.

-_Insoportable_-se acarició el vientre- _No para de moverse y patea todo el tiempo. Es muy molesto_-

_-No me sorprende_-susurró el Nara recibiendo una mirada dura de su esposa.

Chouji miró incómodo a la pareja y trato de desviar el tema-_Me alegró que sea tan alegre. Mi hija casi ni se mueve y eso molesta mucho Karui. Yo no entiendo mucho de eso así que no sabría que decirte-_

_-Qué suerte tiene. No sabe cuanta_-le sonrió. Aunque no siempre lo demostraba, le agradaba la chica de la Nube. Al menos ella le comprendía como se sentía estar lejos de tu hogar.

-_Sí_-fue lo único que dijo.

_-Bueno, Temari-san, Shikamaru. Tengo que ir a buscarle algunas cosas a Karui. Nos vemos luego_-los otros dos se despidieron y el Akimichi se alejó.

Cuando el amigo de su esposo se alejó, Temari tomó asiento al lado de su marido para contemplar las nubes.

_-Sabes, deberías mandarle un mensaje a Gaara o a Kankuro un día de estos. Quizá podrían visitarnos antes que nazca Shikadai_-susurró de la nada Shikamaru.

Temari vio al pelinegro por un rato sorprendida pero después sonrió. Debió suponer que él sabría sus pensamientos, culpa de ella por casarse con un genio. Un genio tierno.

-_Hmp, quizás lo haga-se levantó y limpió su ropa del polvo_-Ahora levanta tu vago trasero que tu hijo quiere un poco de helado-

Shikamaru cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto de molestia_-Déjame dormir, mujer problemática_-

Olviden lo de tierno.

-_Eres tan solo un llorón_-decía mientras una vena resaltaba de su frente.

…*….*…

Después de obligar a patadas a su esposo a levantarse, literalmente, y hacer algunas compras para el bebé y algunos enseres para la cocina; volvieron a su hogar dentro de los territorios del clan Nara.

_-Shikamaru, puedes ayudarme a guardar estos envases_-decía la rubia mientras sacaba todos los víveres que compro_-¿Shikamaru?-_lo llamó pero no respondía.

Se limpió las manos con un trapo que encontró por allí y salió en su búsqueda.

_-¿Dónde diablos se ha metido este hombre?-_

Lo buscó por toda la sala y el comedor pero ni rastros del pelinegro_-Cuándo lo encuentre lo voy a…_-se detuvo al ver una sombra en el patio que era rodeada por unos tres venados.

Entre todos esos animales, vio una coleta alta y puntiaguda. Parecía que su dueño estaba acostado boca abajo, se acercó un poco preocupada.

Lástima para él que la preocupación le duró poco al verlo completamente dormido a la sombra de los venados. Respetaba a los animales por lo que no hizo un escándalo mayor del que planeaba hacerle al tonto de su esposo.

-_Espero que disfrutes el pasto. Hoy duermes afuera_-dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Que se jodiera si llovía, la culpa la tenía él. Ya otras veces había dormido afuera, ya debería estar acostumbrado.

Cerró la puerta corrediza con llave. Agradecía la sugerencia de Yoshino-san*, quien mejor que ella para saber cómo "dominar" a un vago como su hijo.

…*….*…

Shikamaru despertó horas después, cuando el sol ya estaba a punto de ocultarse. Se levantó un tanto adolorido. Miró el sitio donde había dormido todo ese tiempo y si Temari no lo había despertado a golpes, debía estar muy enojada. Tan solo esperaba que no lo dejará encerrado allí otra vez.

No volvería aguantar esos quejidos y las alabanzas de Jashin otra vez. ¿Por qué demonios había usado un genjutsu para unir todos los santuarios de venados? Tenía que hacer algo con la cabeza del maldito de Hidan…quizá ponerle unos cuantos papeles explosivos en la boca.

Unos ruidos lo distrajeron de sus intenciones, así que con pereza, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Suspiró al encontrarla cerrada, su esposa era predecible.

-_Mujer problemática_-susurró. Se volvió hacia un arbusto y pudo ver colgado un juego llaves de repuesto en una de las ramas; lo cogió y volvió para abrir la puerta. Un click se escuchó y entró.

-_Temari, ¿dónde estás?-_pronunció con voz cansada.

Una sartén salió de la nada y por poco no la esquiva_-¿Pero qué…-_

_-Viniste a rogarme que te deje dormir dentro, bebé llorón_-apareció en una esquina la rubia abanicándose en medio de la sala-_Pues déjame decirte que ni aunque te arrodilles te aceptaré_-

-_Tsk, solo quería coger algunas cosas para dormir_-decía mientras cogía unas frazadas y algunos almohedas ignorándola.

La Sabaku No miró a su esposo con rabia. Pero a ese maldito vago que le pasaba, ni siquiera se esforzaba por una pelea. Hasta dónde llegaba su pereza.

_-Eres un idiota Shikamaru-_salió de la habitación. No lloraría, tenía un orgullo después de todo pero ganas no le faltaban.

Al llegar a su cuarto, ni se molestó en cambiarse y se fue directo a acostarse. Luego de unos minutos sintió un peso a su lado pero lo ignoro por completo.

-_Temar_i-sin respuesta-_Sabes que no voy a insistir_-sin embargo siguió-_Sé que no soy el esposo modelo ni tan problemático como otros pero trataré de hacerlo mejor. Prometo que te compensaré todo esto. No quiero más problemas ¿Ok?-_

Ella suspiró; sabía que sacarle algo mejor a su esposo era casi imposible por eso se dio media vuelta y le estampó un sonoro beso en los labios.

-_Eres un maldito vago_-le dijo-_Pero eres mi vago. Recuérdalo_-

_-Lo tendré en cuenta, problemática_-le sonrió.

-_Igual me lo vas a compensar pero pensaré en eso luego_-lo tomó de las solapas y siguió besándolo-_Hoy quiero algo de acción bebé llorón-_

Después de eso lo único que se escucharon fueron algunos gritos y chillidos.

.

.

Al día siguiente, y después de algunas recomendaciones de Naruto, Temari era llevada en un carruaje por toda la Aldea siendo jalada por su muy vago marido.

-_Naruto eres un problemático-_

_-Oye no te quejes´ttebayo. Es divertido hacer algo así por las chicas de vez en cuando-_decía el rubio mientras lo propio con Hinata_-¿No lo crees Hinata-chan_?-

-N_-No debiste molestarte Naruto-kun-_decía avergonzada.

_-Tsk, cómo no puedes cómo Hinata, Temari-_decía algo cansado el Nara.

_-6 meses sin sexo y contado_-decía la rubia, haciendo sisear a su esposo.

Bueno al menos sabía que así podía mantener tranquila a su mujer durante un rato.

.

.

Días después, se podía ver la nueva tendencia impuesta en Konoha. Todos los hombres siendo usados cómo sirvientes por sus esposas. Algunos más animados que otros.

-_Estoy seguro que algo tiene que ver Naruto en esto-_siseaba un recién llegado Sasuke, mientras cargaba una carreta llena de compras de su muy molesta y chantajista esposa.

-_5 meses si sigues hablando Sasuke-kun_-sonreía de lo lindo la pelirrosa.

O sí, lo haría pagar por esto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_***Yoshino es el nombre de la madre de Shikamaru.**_

_._

_Ya está. Terminó el capítulo. ¡Ya está ya casi acaba, yey! Lo bueno es que aún faltan dos capítulos: Un ChouKarui y Un NaruHina (pero ahora trata de Himawari) Mi __**amiga Suigin Walker**__ me pidió que hicera el último capítulo así, con algunas tendencias GaaHima así que preparensé._

_Para que no sufran les dejo los títulos de los últimos capis que andan en proceso: "Proyección" (ChouKarui) y "Sobreprotección" (NaruHina). Espero que les dé una idea de que tratan ;)_

_Bueno volviendo al capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Este capítulo se trató de mi ¡Hermano! A él no le importaba nada, ni favores se les podía pedir porque todo le parecía muy "problemático" XDDDD_

_¡Espero que les gustara! Ya quiero leer sus reviews. Una escritora feliz es igual a actualización rápida. (He visto 60 favoritos y solo 7 comentarios del otro capi) ;( _

_¡Nos leemos luego! _


	5. Proyección

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cómo No Sobrellevar Un Embarazo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Proyección**_*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había llegado el otoño a Konoha, el frío ya se sentía a pesar de que el sol aún brillaba en el oscuro cielo; las hojas caían de los árboles adaptándose a la época y los campos se preparaban para el invierno que llegaría pronto.

Esa era una de las épocas del año más hermosas en la aldea, ya que se podía aprovechar para estar acurrucados o para arroparse junto a la familia.

-_Tengo mucho calor_-se abanicaba un hombre algo regordete.

Bueno, quizás no para todos.

_-Karui, ¿podrías traerme algo frío para beber?-_rogaba el hombre a su esposa.

-_Querido_-Una mujer pelirroja con la piel oscura llegaba con una bandeja de limonada. Mientras le servía tenía una vena saltando de la irritación.

-_No crees que aquí yo debería ser la atendida-_decía mientras se señalaba la gran barriga que cargaba.

-_Lo siento mucho, pero es que últimamente me siento raro y estos bochornos no me ayudan nada-_decía el hombre mientras tomaba del refresco-_Creo que ando algo hormonal_-

La mujer se irritó aún más por las palabras de su esposo. ¡Pero a este que le pasaba! Había estado así desde que se despertó esa mañana; tan sólo se quejaba del calor y de la hinchazón de sus pies.

¡Era desesperante! ¿Dónde había quedado la amabilidad y galantería que tuvo cuando salían?

Seguramente debajo de todo ese calor y esa retención de líquidos.

Pero no todo era malo; al principio del embarazo, Chouji acostumbraba a consentirla en todo lo que podía: Antojos, medicinas, descanso, masajes y otras cosas. Cosas razonables. Tampoco era como esas mujeres que solo exigían y exigían, no, ella era independiente y hacía sus cosas, por lo cual ellos se llevaban de las maravillas (en lo que cabía en su carácter) pero hace algunas semanas, su marido había empezado a tener síntomas muy extraños.

Casi parecían los de que ella sufrió en los primeros meses de gestación.

Raro, pero algo tierno si lo veías de buen modo.

_-¡Karui, me puedes dar un masaje en los pies!-_pero más que nada molestó. Gracias a Kami que ella lo amaba porque si no ya lo habría mandado a volar hace mucho. En serio.

_-¡Karui-chan! ¡No me dejes solo! ¡Estoy sensible!-_

_-Y se supone que la embarazada soy yo_-susurraba irritada.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

La pelirroja se encontraba recorriendo el mercado de la aldea con una gran vena en la frente. Se preguntarán: ¿qué hacía ella allí en ese estado?

Bueno era simple.

Su esposo se había antojado de Ramen de Puerco y, cómo no había nadie más en la casa, ella había tenido que salir casi obligada a conseguir la mentada sopa.

Lamentablemente no contaba con que el Jinchuriiki de Kyubi había llegado antes que ella y se había acabado todo el maldito Ramen; ahora tenía que buscar ingredientes de quién sabe dónde en ese mercaducho.

Ya después se encargaría del idiota rubio ese. Después de todo, ella ya le había dado una paliza un día.

-_Son 250 ryu_-la voz de la encargada alejó cualquier pensamiento homicida de su cabeza.

_-¿Ah?-_agitó su cabeza-_Claro, en seguida_-empezó a rebuscar en su cartera pero lo único que encontró fue un pequeño trozo de papel.

_Karui-chan, tomé tu dinero prestado._

_Me antojé helados y no tenía dinero._

_Espero no te molestes._

_Chouji ;)_

Vio la nota y empezó a reírse como desquiciada asustando a la señora del puesto y algunas personas que pasaban por ahí.

¿Ella molesta por algo cómo eso? ¿En serio la conocía tan poco? ¡Hasta Omoi hubiera sabido su reacción después de todo ese tiempo!

Jamás. Ella no estaría molesta.

Estaría furiosa.

_-¡Akimichi Chouji!-_gritó con todas su fuerzas. Iba a matarlo pero primero tenía que desahogarse con algo.

Después de eso, algunos comerciantes tuvieron que cerrar por tiempo indefinido, algunos dicen que hubo algunos disturbios por parte de una pelirroja desconocida.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

Llegó a su casa dando grandes pasos, estaban tan enojada que ni siquiera dio importancia a las punzadas que le ocasionaba el bebé que llevaba.

-_Muy bien Chou-chan, vamos a patear el trasero de papá_-otra patada fue la "respuesta de la bebé"-_Esa es la actitud_-

Cuando llegó a la entrada de su hogar, pateó la puerta con toda su fuerza hasta romperla_-¡Chouji!-_gritó tratando de buscarlo. Tomó un trozo de madera de lo que alguna vez fue una puerta y corrió en la búsqueda de su marido.

_-¡Chouji! ¡Sal cobarde!-_gritaba como posesa. Todo el estrés acumulado durante esas semanas había explotado de una manera muy brutal.

Lamentablemente no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

-¿Cariño?-preguntó pero nadie respondió.

Empezó a buscar por toda la planta baja; desde a cocina hasta la sala de estar y el jardín. Nada.

-_Qué extraño, usualmente estaría escarbando en la alacena buscando patatas_-reflexionó.

Puso sus manos en la cadera. Realmente era muy extraño.

De repente, escuchó algunos ruidos en la planta alta. Se extrañó mucho, ya que habían cerrado esa zona por las remodelaciones que hacían para la bebé. Ni ella ni su esposo había ido allí desde que comenzaron a trabajar allí. Uno para no estorbar y la otra porque le parecía una completa molestia.

Debía ser otra persona.

Subió con cautela, sosteniendo con mayor firmeza el trozo de madera. Lamentaba al pobre diablo que haya entrado a su casa sin permiso.

Cuando estuvo arriba, trató de detectar de dónde venían los ruidos. El cuarto de su hija. Perfecto. Menos espacio para escapar.

Tomó un extremo de la puerta y la deslizó con fuerza_-¡Ya verás imbécil! ¡Nadie se mete en mi ca…-_cuando estaba a punto de golpear al sujeto. Este volteó y pudo ver a su esposo bañado en lágrimas-_Cariño, ¿estás bien?_-soltó su arma improvisada y se acercó al Akimichi.

El hombre sorbió la nariz y limpió sus lágrimas-_Sí, estoy bien_-tomó las manos de su esposa entre las suyas-_Tan sólo me puse algo sensible_-acostó su cabeza en el vientre de su esposa-_Pensaba en que pronto seremos padres. Tendremos una hermosa pequeña muy pronto_-

El corazón de la pelirroja se estrujó de ternura al oír las palabras de su marido. Todo rastro de enojo con él desapareció en ese momento. Ese amor incondicional con los que quería le recordó el por qué se había casado con él.

_-Sí, una niña tan hermosa como su madre_-lo mimaba. Se veía tan adorable que decidió que lo quería en esa posición un rato más.

No se separaron hasta que el sonido de sus estómagos los devolvió a la realidad.

Se sonrieron entre sí-_Sabes, tengo ganas de comer barbacoa_-

De repente se le hizo agua la boca-_Sí, también tu hija. Pero tú invitas-_

_-¡Claro! Déjame arreglarme y salimos_-le dio un casto beso y salió de la habitación dejándola sola.

Amaba a ese hombre, a pesar de que era tan molesto como una mujer hormonal a veces.

Pero no lo cambiaría por nada.

-¡Karui! Tengo naúseas-

La mujer suspiró.

Bueno, quizás si cambiaría algunas cosas.

.

.

Al día siguiente, en una de las fronteras de la aldea, se encontró a Uzumaki Naruto completamente golpeado y amoreteado*.

Las fuentes dicen que se vio a una morena con un largo cabello rojo usándolo de saco de boxeo en medio de la calle.

_-Esto me trae recuerdos ¿No crees Sai?-_decía una pelirrosa mientras veía esa peculiar escena.

-_Concuerdo contigo_-asentía un chico pálido y pelinegro.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

.

.

.

**Aclaraciones: **

***Proyección: Es un término psicológico, se refiere a que una persona puede transmitir sus sentimientos y/o actitudes hacia otra persona (cercana o de confianza) permitiendo que ellas experimenten dichas cosas. En un embarazo, tienden experimentar los síntomas de este. **

***Recuerdan cuando Omoi y Karui llegaron a Konoha para informar sobre la captura de Sasuke. Bueno, en esta parte hice referencia a la parte dónde Karui golpea a Naruto.**

**.**

_Mis amados lectores ;) Ya acabo el penúltimo capítulo y más temprano que tarde XDDD Qué les pareció? A mí me fascino escribir sobre esta peculiar pareja, casi nadie se acuerda de ella ;(_

_Bueno cómo es costumbre les diré de quién es está historia: ¡De todos! Mi familia tuvo síntomas muy raros cuando se embarazo mi hermana. Mi madre y yo eramos las de los antojos, mi padre el de la hinchazón y mi hermano con lo de dormirse XDDDDDD_

_Esta era la última historia sobre mi familia, el siguiente episodio si será inventado en su totalidad pero igual no perderá el toque que estos capítulos tuvieron. Espero que me lean ;)_

_¡Nos leemos otro día! _


	6. Sobreprotección

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Este capítulo está dedicado para Suigin Walker**_

_**¡Espero que te guste!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cómo No Sobrellevar Un Embarazo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sobreprotección**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En la Aldea de Konoha, y quizás en todas las naciones, había quedado en claro que su héroe; el gran Uzumaki Naruto era el ser viviente más exagerado que había en el Mundo Ninja.

Tan sólo recordar cómo se había puesto durante el embarazo de su primer hijo servía para comprobar este hecho. Era casi increíble ver cómo llenaba de cuidados a su tan amable y comprensiva esposa.

Por eso, cuando se enteraron que después de 3 años la familia Uzumaki tendría un segundo bebé (gracias a los gritos histéricos del hombre rubio), la gente que habitaba la aldea tembló del miedo.

Después de todo, los destrozos, tanto materiales como mentales, que había ocasionado en sus _intensivas misiones pro-bienestar del bebé _no eran baratas ni saludables.

Todo el mundo empezó a buscar modos de evitar estar al medio de los arranques del Uzumaki. Habían planeado desde excusas hasta planes de lo más elaborados.

Todo en son de protección.

Pero después de pasados algunos meses, se sorprendieron gratamente de no sentir ni ver ningún arranque del Uzumaki.

Tan sólo era los típicos chillidos o gritos que daba junto a su pequeño hijo Bolt, nada fuera de lo común.

Es más todo estaba tranquilo últimamente. Demasiado.

Sólo esperaban que fuera algo bueno y no algo que presagiara algo peor que la exageración.

_-¡Tendré una niña´ttebayo! ¡Una hermosa niña!-_gritaba un rubio mientras corría por toda la aldea. Se le notaba tan feliz que hasta daba saltitos de alegría.

Todos los habitantes sintieron un escalofrío al mismo tiempo.

Una niña.

Para cualquiera sería una noticia maravillosa, pero dado los antecedentes del Uzumaki tan sólo podían tener preocupación.

Porque de lo que todos estaban seguros era que si la pequeña era como su madre, todos los niños y jóvenes deberían empezar a temblar.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

_**-**__¡Qué no´ttebayo! ¡Nunca jamás de los jamases!-_

_-Cálmate, Naruto. Sólo era una pequeña petición, además es sólo un niño_-le gritaba Ino quien traía un pequeño niño rubio en brazos.

_-¡Me da igual´ttebayo! ¡Todos son iguales!-_

_-Naruto, querido, Inojin-kun tan sólo quería sentir patear a Himawari-chan_-lo regañaba su esposa mientras se acariciaba su abultado vientre.

_-¡Ni de broma´ttebayo! ¡Ningún hombre tocará a mi princesa si yo puedo evitarlo! ¿Cierto, Bolt?-_le habló a su pequeño hijo. Este tan sólo asintió efusivamente sin entender muy bien todo ese escándalo_-¡Ese es mi niño!-_

La rubia mayor sólo suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza-_Realmente no entiendo cómo lo aguantas, Hinata. Yo qué llamaría al albino de la luna_-le picaba haciendo incomodar un poco a la mujer pelinegra.

_-¡Ni hablar! ¡Hinata es mi esposa y se queda conmigo lejos de cualquiera que me la quiera quitar´ttebayo!-_tomó de la cintura a su esposa y la jaló hacia sí_-¡Y eso va para a mi hija también!-_decía mientras veía de mal manera al hijo de Ino.

Porque sí, Uzumaki Naruto, aparte de ser un exagerado completo, podía ser muy sobreprotector y celoso. Llegando casi al extremo de gritarle a un pequeño que nada tenía que ver.

Por lo menos, Inojin tenía un carácter tranquilo.

No cómo su madre.

_-¡Ya me hartaste_!-y de un certero golpe lo lanzó hacia el cielo-¡_Mi hijo sería un buen esposo que te quede claro, ESTÚPIDO!-_

Hinata y Bolt veían cómo Naruto volaba por los aires con una gota en la cabeza.

Quién diría que ese era uno de los más fuertes del Mundo Ninja.

…*…..*…

Uzumaki Hinata caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea. Estaba buscando algunos ingredientes para la cena de esa noche. Su invitado llegaría dentro de unas horas y tenía que lucirse.

Después de todo, no siempre se pude tener al Kazekage de huésped.

Lo bueno era que había dejado a Bolt al cuidado de Naruto, así pasarían algo de tiempo de calidad juntos mientras ella comprara sin interrupciones. Más por Naruto que por su pequeño.

-_Hinata, buenas tardes_-buscó con la mirada a quién la llamaba y se encontró con dos muchachos.

_-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. Buenas tardes_-saludó sonriente. Hace un tiempo que no veía a sus amigos_-¿Cómo han estado?-_

_-Misiones/Academia_-respondieron al unísono.

Kiba empezó a sobar su nuca-_Hemos estado muy ocupados últimamente. No tengo ni tiempo para salir con alguien_-barrió con la vista a su amiga y sonrió feliz_-¡Pero mira nada más! ¡Qué grande estás, Hinata!_-se acercó a su amiga y le hizo una caricia_-¡Tú y el idiota de Naruto no pierden el tiempo!-_

El comentario la hizo sonrojar_-Sí, ya falta poco para que nazca-_acarició su panza.

_-¿Se llamará Himawari?-_la chica asintió.

El hombre se agachó lo más que pudo y empezó a hablar_-¡Hola pequeña! Soy tu tío Kiba, el próximo Hokage ya que tu padre le robo el puesto. Así que cuando crezcas tenemos que molestarlo mucho ¿ok?_-En ese instante Hinata sintió una pequeña patada.

_-Me ha pateado_-sonrió.

_-¡En serio! ¿Puedo sentirlo?-_

Antes de responder, la mujer revisó por todas partes para comprobar que su esposo no estuviera cerca-_Claro, Kiba-kun_-aceptó.

El Inuzuka sonrió feliz, así que alzó su mano para tocar el gran vientre de su amiga.

Lástima que un rayo anaranjado intercepto el contacto con un puñetazo.

Naruto había llegado bajó la atónita mirada de su esposa para detenerlos_-¡Qué crees que haces, pulgoso_!-tomó de las solapas al aturdido Inuzuka_-¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te alejes de mi bebé´ttebayo!_-fue allí donde el peli-marrón reaccionó.

_-¡No me jodas Naruto! ¡Sólo estábamos hablando, enfermo de pacotilla!-_le insultaba cabreado.

_-¡No te creo! ¡No permitiré que nadie se me quite a mi pequeña!-_

_-¡Hubiera preferido que Hinata se casará con el tipo de la luna! ¡Sería menos celoso que tú, Naruto-Baka!_-Uy golpe bajo. Recordarle toda la situación con Toneri había sido excesivo.

_-¡Esta me la pagas´ttebayo!-_empezó a repartir golpes.

La pelinegra trató de separarlos pero una mano la detuvo-_Será mejor que nos alejemos. En tu estado no harás mucho, Hinata_-le avisó Shino.

Ella asintió rogando que algo los detuviera.

Gracias a Kami que Sakura pasaba por ahí junto con Sasuke y Sarada.

_-¡Naruto! ¡Kiba! ¡Dejen de molestar!-_con una patada los mandó a volar a ambos hombres. Mientras tanto su esposo e hija miraban todo con una media sonrisa mientras que los demás presentes veían lo acontecido con una gota en la cabeza.

…*…..*…

Unas horas más tarde, y algunas visitas al hospital, la familia Uzumaki se encontraba en casa terminando de preparar la cena para su invitado.

_-Naruto, querido_-lo llamó desde la cocina su esposa.

_-¿Sí, Hinata?-_

_-¿Crees qué Gaara-sama acepte?-_le preguntó tímida.

_-¡Pues claro que sí´ttebayo! ¡Te aseguro que estará encantado!- _

_-Eso espero-_

Después de terminar de arreglar la mesa y ordenar un poco la sala-comedor, Naruto salió en busca de su amigo.

Al rato, por el portón de la casa, entraron dos hombres. Uno rubio y otro pelirrojo_-¡Ya estoy en casa! ¡Y con invitado ´ttebayo!_-con rapidez, el resto de miembros de la familia fueron a recibir a los recién llegados; Gaara saludo cordialmente a la dueña de casa y le hizo una caricia en la cabeza al más pequeño.

-_Perdone las molestias, Hinata-san-_

_-No se preocupe, Gaara-sama_-le sonrió.

-_Bueno, basta de saludos. ¡A comer´ttebayo!_-tomó la mano de su esposa y la jaló hacia el comedor mientras el invitado los seguía.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y conversaciones triviales; además una que otra riña entre padre e hijo.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer y de que arroparan a Bolt para dormir, Naruto tomó la palabra extrañamente serio-_Gaara, hay algo que Hinata y yo hemos discutido-_

El hombre se irguió y siguió escuchado atentamente-_Tú sabes que eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Hemos pasado muchas cosas, tanto buenas cómo malas_-todos esos recuerdos agrios pasaron por la mente de los hombres-_Eres muy importante para mí como para mi familia, así que en esto sólo puedo contar contigo_-hizo una pausa-_Así que dime, Gaara ¿qué dices sobre ser el padrino de Himawari?-_

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran. Jamás pensó que le harían ese tipo de proposición pero no por eso dejó de sentir algo cálido en su pecho. Les sonrió ligeramente y respondió-_Me encantaría-_

_-¡Yosh! ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo´ttebayo! ¡Hinata-chan trae un poco de sake!-_gritó emocionado.

La mujer asintió y empezó a buscar la botella para poder servirles la bebida_-¡Bueno, brindemos! ¡Salud´ttebayo!-_

_-Salud_-chocaron sus copas.

De repente, Hinata sintió un movimiento en su vientre. Sonrió-_Parece que Hima-chan también está muy feliz, no deja de moverse_-

-_A ver, a ver_-su esposo corrió a su lado y coloco una mano en el vientre de su esposa_-¡Es cierto! ¡Está muy activa!¡Está feliz de que Gaara sea tu padrino!_-

Gaara veía la escena enternecido_-¿Quiere sentirla, Gaara-sama?-_el hombre se sorprendió por la propuesta.

Mientras Naruto veía a su esposa cómo si tuviera tres cabezas-_Hinata…no creo que sea buena idea-_su instinto protector se activó al segundo.

-_No creo que sea malo, Naruto. Pronto seremos familia. A menos que Gaara-sama se incómode…-_

-_No para nada. Me encantaría pero no sé si Naruto esté de acuerdo_-el pelirrojo ya se encontraba muy incómodo por la mirada de Naruto.

_-Pues yo…-_

_-Querido-_su esposa lo vio como regaño.

Suspiró derrotado-_Está bien, sólo porque seremos familia_-se levantó de dónde estaba e invitó a su amigo para que se acercará. Con una timidez rara en él se acercó y posó su mano en el vientre de la mujer.

Un golpecito, como el aleteo de una mariposa lo recibió.

_-Parece que esta alegre. Se está moviendo más que antes_-le comentó Hinata a Gaara.

_-Sí, parece muy activa_-

Los dos siguieron comentado cosas sobre la bebé bajo la atenta mirada del rubio. Por alguna extraña razón, le incomodaba que Gaara estuviera sintiendo a su hija.

No. No era por Hinata. Era por su bebé.

Era la primera vez que alguien fuera de su familia la sentía; además, que por lo que decía su esposa, la bebé estaba más inquieta que de costumbre.

Jamás pensó que el primer hombre que la sintiera fuera Gaara.

Una opresión en su pecho se instaló fuertemente.

Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

Por alguna extraña razón, se imaginaba a su pequeña caminando de la mano con su amigo.

Agitó la cabeza fuertemente, eso era imposible. Jamás ocurriría.

Tan sólo era la extrema protección con su hija lo que le ocasionaba esos delirios. Sabía que de todos los hombres, en Gaara es quién más podía confiar, quizás algún día el también le espante los pretendientes a su ahijada.

Así que con una renovada sonrisa, se acercó a ellos sonriendo.

Seguro que sólo eran paranoias suyas.

.

.

.

Años después, el rubio confirmó que Gaara sería tan sobreprotector como él.

Lo supo cuando recordó esa opresión de aquel lejano día cuando su hija les había comentado que tenía una relación con un hombre mayor.

Un hombre pelirrojo con ojos aguamarina.

Un hombre que sería castrado muy pronto.

.

.

.

_¡Terminó mis amigos! Se acabó ;) Terminé otro fic que pensé dejar en el olvido XDDD _

_Gracias por acompañarme en este muy pequeño, pero querido fic. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo porque si no Tsuki llora XDDD Naa, sólo dejaré de escribir para siempre hahahahah_

_Pero ya hablando en serio: ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Esto es una despedida, será hasta la próxima locura que escriba..no sé si NaruHina o de cualquiera de las parejas que nos compartieron sus adversidades sobre el embarazo. Ya me encariñe con estos tontos pero agradables hombres._

_¡Gracias a todos de nuevo!_

_Y por última vez: __**¿Me dejan un review en mi fic? **_


End file.
